1. Field of Application
The present invention relates to a deceleration control apparatus for executing deceleration control of a motor vehicle in accordance with running conditions of the vehicle.
2. Background Technology
Types of deceleration control apparatus have been hitherto proposed for such a purpose, e.g., as in Japanese patent publication No. 10-278762. Typically, a target value of deceleration is calculated based upon detected values of a quantity such as lateral acceleration, etc., and the apparatus automatically decelerates the vehicle based on that target value.
However while the vehicle is turning (where “turning” here signifies moving along a curved path) with deceleration control being applied, acquired values of a quantity indicative of the turning motion (yaw rate, lateral acceleration, etc), used in calculating the target value of deceleration, may oscillate. Such oscillation (where “oscillation” is used in a general sense, signifying repetitive variations in magnitude) may result due to the configuration of the road on which the vehicle is travelling, the condition of the road surface, the steering angle of the vehicle, etc. This can result in instability (hunting) of the deceleration control, which must be prevented in order to maintain stable motion of the vehicle. However the types of deceleration control apparatus proposed hitherto do not sufficiently prevent such instability while also ensuring a satisfactory speed of control response.